


Hundred times Five

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's best jutsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hundred times Five

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing how the clone jutsu was Naruto's worse jutsu. It is so inspirational you know? Naruto's first jutsus are my favourite. I love the shadow clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu. I love seeing how his struggles are his strength so pardon me If I wax poetic and do drabbles about these jutsus some more lol. Enjoy darlings.

For something that had once been his worst jutsu… it came easy to him now. Or to be more precise… this jutsu of Naruto’s had become his best and most relied on jutsu. His signature move and Kakashi knew that if the Second Hokage could watch Naruto now… he would know Naruto had improved the jutsu and surpassed the Second Hokage himself.

Well, Naruto had surpassed them long before anyway. It was just how things were. Simple facts.

The amount of chakra Naruto had. The way he used it. It was more than being shinobi or being a jinchuuriki. It was just… Naruto and with each year he added on he kept getting stronger.

It really was the time to hand over to the next generation. Kakashi smiled behind his mask before he sheathed his kunai and sat on the ground.

“S-senpai?” Yamato was understandably shocked at his action but Kakashi knew there was no sense in anything else at this point.

“Naruto has it.” He pointed out. “Our part is finished.” He lazily fished out his book and flipped it open to the page he had stopped at last ignoring Yamato’s blustering next to him. Naruto had it covered. These people… they were finished. All avenues of escape sealed off.

By a hundred men. They were nowhere near the level of skill Naruto was at. Kakashi had helped hone Naruto’s taijutsu after all with Gai, Lee and Tsunade-sama. The job was done.

“Geez you could take this more seriously.” Yamato complained. “What kind of example are we setting for Naruto-kun?”

“He is his own man now.” Kakashi pointed out as he turned the page. “He had all the best examples to lead him to this point. He’s fine.”

X

Five sets of a hundred. Naruto was capable of much more Kakashi knew that but… it still was something to see. Back when they had assisted Naruto in creating a jutsu of his own… the little army Naruto had created seeing it even then had taken his breath away.

He had always been. Would always be, aware of Naruto. Which honestly was not a bad thing. Although sometimes he took Kakashi by surprise sometimes too.

It had surprised him actually knowing how much bigger Naruto had gotten. Kakashi had been aware that Naruto had grown but actually feeling it. Carrying him in a way that almost mimicked that time… well it had been a sort of shock.

And he always found himself wondering what others would think. Those that knew Naruto of course. Would they be looking at Naruto’s back and Naruto’s strength the way Kakashi did and smile?

Well. Sensei would. Jiraiya-sama would. Kushina-san would too. All of them would. Kakashi knew that. He was certain of that at least.

They all would be proud of him. Just like he was. And in terms of team. Kakashi glanced at Sai who had done like him and taken a break. A small smile was on Sai’s face. Sakura looked a little tired but Kakashi could still see the smile.

And well, if Sasuke was on this mission he would be looking aloof too but he would be smiling as well. Kakashi was sure of it.

“I don’t know why they called it a mission for a four-man cell when they knew Naruto was going to be in it.” Sakura sighed.

“Well Naruto-kun tends to go overboard. Right Sakura-san?” Sai asked and Kakashi smiled to himself.

X

“Let us do something too.” Kakashi scolded as he tapped a clone on it’s arm. He was used to letting Naruto get his way. He actually had no problem with it but they literally had just got there and the enemy looked like a nice warm up if anything.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Two of the clones had looked back. “Fine.” They grinned and Kakashi found himself being herded into the centre of the clones. He rolled his eyes before his eyes found the first enemy.

“On your left!” He warned.

X

Naruto possessed... So much chakra. On his own he had a staggering amount. With the Kyuubi’s, with Kurama’s help. He had enough that it staggered the mind.

That chakra had saved them all. Sheltered them. Stabilized them in the war. That was Naruto’s chakra. That was Naruto’s ability and strength. Not all of it but it certainly was a part of it. And with that strength… came Naruto’s will.

His guts showed in everything he did. He really had become an amazing shinobi. All that was left for him now… was Hokage. But-

Kakashi turned away to hide his smile better as the argument between the Hokage and Naruto escalated. Their relationship was amusing. Sometimes she was the scolding parent. Teasing sister or considerate grandparent to Naruto. Whatever he needed at the moment.

And their arguments were certainly things of legend. The amount of times she sent Naruto flying out the window. From when he was a boy to now. But they respected each other and cared for each other. It warmed the heart.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Tell her we definitely need two days off after that mission. I’m not going to some wrinkled old lord’s birthday party when I earned my vacation.”

“You’ll be going because that man is a client!” The Hokage slammed her hands on her desk. “That’s final!”

“But I don’t want to!”

“But I’m telling you that you’ll go!”

X

“A clone is cheating.” Kakashi pointed out as they sat on the roof.

“He wanted security.” Naruto said dryly. “Now I’m everywhere. Under disguise. Out in the open and you are too Sensei. And I didn’t want to come to this stupid party anyway.”

“But it looks nice.” Kakashi pointed out as they watched the lights below. “It’s a nice occasion.”

“I guess.” Naruto said softly. Kakashi smiled before he slowly tugged down his mask. Naruto was already turning to face him when he leaned forward. The meeting of their lips was soft, gentle. Peaceful and he relaxed along with his heart. Naruto was smiling when he pulled away.

“Tsunade-sama will quarrel again about you using jutsus unnecessarily again.” Kakashi sighed. “Even all these years later, you still enjoy making trouble.”

“It’s her fault you know.” Naruto pouted. “All those missions together but no down time. I thought I was going crazy. I missed you.”

“And I you.” Kakashi whispered as he leaned forward again. His eye caught the gleam in the darkness as the first firework streaked up to the sky. He ended the kiss softly to get a better look. “The rich really like these sort of things don’t they?” He asked as he kept Naruto pressed to him.

“I guess.” Naruto sighed. “They love a show don’t they. I’m not looking forward to dealing with them when I’m Hokage.”

“Well the real you can avoid them.” Kakashi suggested and laughed at Naruto’s expression before Naruto pulled him forward again. The fireworks continued and so did they, under the shadow of the night.


End file.
